Dragon 5
by ThatCrazyPanda
Summary: What if a handsome, model, and the vocalist of a famous band, the Dragon 5, accidentally met a cute, gorgeous, smart, blonde girl? -NatsuXLucy, Multiple Chapter.
1. The meeting

**So.. here I am, again, with an another story. =) Sorry, if my grammar sucks, 'cuz English is not my first language, so yeah. My second story so far.. :)**

**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL, THE ALMIGHTY MASHIMA-SENSEI DOES. :P **

* * *

"Kyaaaaaaa~! Natsu-kun~!" the girl squealed before she faint. So yeah, as you can see, It's Natsu Dragneel, the vocalist of a famous band, the Dragon 5. He's running on the alley afraid that all fangirls would catch him. "Shit." he muttered, and when he saw a street he fasten his speed, he didn't notice that there's a blonde girl in front of him, and he bumped on her, and he drags the certain blonde on a corner. "I'm sorry. So accept this as a Sorry Gift.." Natsu said, giving the blonde an autograph. "What the hell? I don't even know you, and I don't give a shit about the autograph of yours." the angry blonde said. "Woah... She didn't know me...?" Natsu thought. "Umm, by the way, name's Natsu." Natsu said offering his hand for a hand shake. The blonde gladly accept the hand of the pink-haired boy and then said, "Lucy. My name is Lucy." she smiled. "Oh, nice to meet you, Luce." He grinned. "Luce..?" Lucy said, confused. "Yeah, a nickname. what? you didn't like it? Ummm, can we talk somewhere else?" Natsu said, with a toothy grin. "Sure, maybe at the cafe?" Lucy said. "Okay." Natsu agreed. And then, They're at the cafe. "Um, Natsu, right?" Lucy said. "Yup." Natsu said, smiling. "I don't want to be rude, but... **WHY YOU'RE HAIR IS PINK?**" Lucy said. "Hey it's not **PINK**! It's **SALMON. S-A-L-M-O-N, got that?" **Natsu protested. Lucy laughed at the pink-haired- no, the SALMON-haired boy, "You act like a child.." Lucy smiled, "Now a child?" Natsu pouted. "Hahaha, You are really cute with that expression of yours.." Lucy said, bu then she realized what she said, she blushed, then take a sip of her milk chocolate drink. Natsu smirked, "So Luce, gotta go, it's nearly.. 6 o' clock. Want me to walk you home? Y'know it's dangerous for a girl to walk home by themselves." Natsu grinned. "Okay." Lucy smiled.

Then they reach Lucy's house. "So this is it Natsu." Lucy said, "Oh, See ya, Luce." Natsu grinned. "Byee, see ya then." Lucy said, waving a goodbye for the boy. "Luce.. you really are something..." Natsu thought, smiling.

* * *

**So? Is it good? or Bad? :'( Review please? If this story reach 10 reviews, I will continue the story. =)**

-ThatCrazyPanda, logging out. :')


	2. The News

**So, hey guys! I know, I know, It doesn't reach 10 reviews! -_-' So here I am, Updating this story without any reviews. Geez, I'm just too excited updating this, and also my friend, told me that I better continue this. So yeah, HERE'S THE CHAPTER 2!**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own FAIRY TAIL. :)**

**Natsu's POV**

She's cute. Who's cute? She is, yeah Lucy. What a beautiful name. So Lucy, Lucy, Lucy, Lucy... Wait! What's her last name? Maybe she has twitter, facebook or even an Instagram! I can add her, or follow her! Hahaha. What a obsessed man I am.

**End of Natsu's POV**

He's still walking until he reached the hotel where the others are in. He used the Elevator and pressed the 7th floor button. Once he heard the bell rings, which means that he finally reached the 7th floor, he walked to the room where his bandmates at. His signature grin still plastered on his face, and then he opened the door, carelessly. Little did he know, that his bandmates are worried about him. Once he stepped his foot..."NATSU!" "Oh? What's up?" he said, giving no glance at the man who has yelled his name. " 'What's up?' 'What's up?' Goddamn you! We are worried!" the man said sarcastically. "Don't be a pussy, Jellal. I'm here! Safe and Sound!" Natsu mocked. "Yeah, Jellal. We shouldn't be worried about that Flamehead." the man said, crossing his arms to his bared chest. "What did you say, boxer princess?!" Natsu said, with a death glare on his onyx eyes aiming for 'boxer princess'. "What?!" "Yeah, You heard it. Look at yourself, I can see your pussy." Natsu smirked. "Oi, Oi. Gray, Natsu!" the 'so-many-piercing-and-long-haired-guy said. "What is it, Gajeel?!" Gray and Natsu said in unison. "I said Erza's here!" Gajeel shouted. "Erza!" the two idiots hugging each other, more like kissing each other cheeks. "Natsu! Gray! Gajeel! Jellal!" Erza said, with a serious voice. "Aye!" the four man said, in a salute position. "Where's Loke?" Erza said, still in her serious voice. "Yo, Erza-chwaaan~" a orange-haired boy flirtly said, leaning on the door's frame. "Where have you been?!" Erza said, glaring to the said man. "Of course, in his 'ladies'" the pink-haired guy interrupted. "No, 'course not! Where I have been. Master called me." Loke pouted. (can you imagine how cute Loke would be in that expression?（≧∇≦）) "I see. So, you already know what I'm going to say.." Erza smiled. "Yeah." Loke said, still in his pouted face but his arms are now crossed into his chest. "Wait! What is it? Why only Loke knows it?" Jellal exclaimed. "Because I'm the trustworthy in this band, aye?" Loke said, sticking his tongue out. "Come on! Tell us." the half-naked man said. "Okay, Okay... Alright. We are going to perform at Fairy Tail University." Erza smiled. "You mean.. we're going to perform on Gramps' School?" Natsu asked. (Well, 'Master' Makarov owns the FTU/Fairy Tail University.) "Yeah." Erza said. "Alright! I'm all fired up!" Natsu said, cheerfully. "Wait.. But when?" Gajeel asked. "Last day of this month." Erza said, with a smile on her face. "So, what we're waiting for? Let's have a practice, guys!" Jellal said, commanding his other bandmates. "Aye, Sir!" all of them shouted with a cheerful voice.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

Natsu, huh? That name sounds familiar. Natsu, Natsu, Natsu, Nat- I stopped familiarizing that name when I heard my phone rings.

**End of Lucy's POV **

She picked up her phone, and read who's her caller, and it says that her caller is Levy Mcgarden, her bestfriend. She answered it. "Hello?" Lucy started their conversation. (Italics are what Levy says, and normal font are Lucy's)

_Oh, Lu-chan!_

Hey, Levy-chan. What's up?

_Did you already heard the news?_

Not yet, fill me in.

_Okay, Okay. Do you know the band named Dragon 5? _

Sounds familiar to me.

_Tch, Lu-chan. How come you don't know?! _

What? I said it is familiar to me.

_Whatever. Well, that band will perform, on our school! Kyaaaa~_

Geez, would you please lessen the volume of your voice?

_Oh, Sorry. hehee~_

So, when?

_Last day of this month!_

Okay..

_WAIT, DONT TELL ME YOU WILL NOT COME?!_

Dunno.

_C'mon, Lu-chan! Be a normal teenage girl! You always study, study, study. Geez._

Don't blame me.. I have to study hard. Cuz y'know.. being the

_..Heartfilia succesor, right? Aww, Lu-chan. Just take a little break about that thing, 'kay Lu-chan? Be a man!_

Yeah, yeah, I'll try my best, Levy-chan!

_That's the spirit! Gotta go. I need to go to our New Branch Bookstore. You better take a visit there, there's a lot of new volumes there!_

Okay, bye.

* * *

And by that, she hanged up. _Dragon 5..? I'm really curious about that band. _Lucy said on herself.

* * *

**You all must be wondering of their ages, huh? Well..**

**Natsu - 17**

**Lucy - 17**

**Gray - 18**

**Loke - 18**

**Gajeel - 19**

**Jellal - 23**

**Erza - 22**

**Levy - 17 **

**So, guys! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. NOTHING WILL CHANGE, IF YOU WRITE A REVIEW, RIGHT..? PLEASE, PRETTY PLEASE! I JUST WANTED TO KNOW IF IT'S GOOD OR BAD. THEN IF IT IS BAD, THEN I SHALL DELETE THIS..., RIGHT? Well, okay! Thanks for reading! **

**-ThatCrazyPanda, logging out.**


	3. The Company's Name

**Hey there! ;) Did you guys wait too long for this chappy? I bet you guys are. XD Well, I'm in the middle of our Quarterly Exam right now. As you can see, I look like a crap! Bags under my eyes... can you imagine that?! I didn't sleep for two nights. TWO NIGHTS. Oh, shut it! Stop wasting your time for my mourns. ;-; **

**DISCLAIMER: Same as ALWAYS. **

**GUYS, I WILL WARN YOU, THERE ARE SOME CUSS IN THIS CHAPTER THAT YOU GUYS COULDN'T TAKE. .. I guess. .-.**

* * *

Lucy's POV

So what's the schedule for today? Sunday...

Wake up at 7:30 AM, check.

Take a bath? Well, check.

Write a letter for Mama? I already did.

Study..? not yet done! Let's see.. I'll study first the Math, Physics, and so on and so forth.

End of Lucy's POV

She lives by her own, because her father insisted that she need to become independent.

As you can see, Jude Heartfilia adores and loves his daughter.

Since her Mother died, all Lucy does was always studying, because she wants her daddy to be happy.

She knew that if she becomes the CEO of the company, she could take away the sorrow that filled in her and her father's heart, Because this is their dream. The Heartfilia's Dream.

_Riiinggg! Riiiiiiing! Riiiing!_

She picked up her mobile, and her dad is calling her. **(A/N: Guys, you know the conversation of Levy and Lucy, right? Well, Lucy is still the normal type of font, and the caller is the Italic type. Did I make myself clear? Duh. OF COURSE!) **

She quickly answered it.

Hey, Dad!

_Oh, Hi there, My Lovely Child. _

Why sudden call, Dad?

_Nothing. I just had a partnership. As the successor of the Heartfilia Konzern, You should know it, right? So, I'm just informing you._

And? What's the company's name?

_Well, that's a suprise, dear. _

Yeah. Sure, Dad.

_Okay, then. I have to go. Take care!_

Yeah. You too, Dad.

And by that, she ended the line.

_Jeez, why suprise me? It's not that partnership is a big thing, is it?_ She thought. She goes back on what she is doing.

* * *

"Hey, Flamehead! What's with that long face?" Gray yelled at the pink-haired guy. "Nothing. I'm just thinking, Ice Princess." Natsu replied, giving no glance at the said guy.

"Wha-?! You're thinking? That's a miracle! Amen! Thank you, Kami-sama!" Gray praised the Lord, totally ignoring the insult that Natsu throw at him.

"Would you shut up?!" Natsu yelled.

"Natsu, come on. Tell me. We're bestfriends, aren't we?" Gray said, putting his right arm on Natsu's shoulder. Hohoho, what's up with Gray?

Gajeel intruded, "Enough for the chit-chat, you little fuckers!"

Gray gasped, "Are you on your period, Gajeel?" Natsu burst out in laughter.

"Very funny, snowman. Your momma is calling you to change your goddamn diaper." Gajeel replied, crossing his arms on his chest.

Natsu clutch his stomach because of his laughter.

Gray twitched his eye, "What the fuck, flameboy?!"

And soon, the usual activity of the trio; fighting, of course.

"You stripper!" Gajeel yelled.

"Piercing addict!" Gray throw a insult on Gajeel.

"Shut up, you gays. Both of you knew that you are gays." Natsu said, joining the insultings.

Then, Jellal comes out from who-knows-where, throw his fist on the three idiots, "Would you freaks stop that?!"

And the three were fully-knocked out on the floor.

"Oh, what did I miss?" Loke asked, holding a paper bag full of chips, while the other bag is full of sodas. He went in the convenient store, of course.

"You just missed of how I beat the crap out of them." Jellal simply said, crossing his arms on his chest.

"My substitute.." Erza chuckled. "Uh, E-Erza.." Jellal stuttered of the sudden intro of her.

"Erza!" the trio gasped, now fully-recovered on the scene of what Jellal gave to them.

Erza smiled, "Oh, hey."

The trio saluted on her.

Well then, there's Loke, "Uh, So No greetings at Loke? I am a complete invisible. I guess." putting the purchased items on the cupboard, and pouted.

Gray chased him, giving him a brofist, "Oh, shut it, Pussycat." Loke grinned at him.

"Come on! LET THE PARTY BEGIN!" Natsu roared.

"Yeah!" All of them shouted.

Soon, the room they're at was now full of laughters, and also full of mess.

* * *

**So, how's that? I hope you enjoyed it! :***

**Special thanks for darkgirl99, cuz she suggest that I should space out everything, so that it's easy to read. hehe. THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**

**Guys, Shall I make the next chapter as their performance at Fairy Tail University? You decide. Nah, Just Kiddin' I'm the author, bear with me! Haha! :P **

**Can you leave a lovely review? ;)**


	4. Gray's girlfriend and Juvia's boyfriend

**So, here's your Chapter 4 of Dragon 5.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL.**

* * *

The pink-haired guy sat on the comfortable couch while playing with his Nintendo DS.

He got bored and suddenly yelled Gray's name.

Gray comes out of mavis-knows-where, "What is it?".

"Can we go to the Fairy Tail Club (A/N: yes, Makarov owns it, Gramps sure is rich.) I miss sleeping with Girls, and I am bored." Natsu yawned.

Gray slumped down to the couch where Natsu sat at, "Jeez Natsu, you never changed." Natsu stood up, "Are you going or not?"

Gray picked up his phone, "I'm in. But, I'm going to invite Juvia."

"You are not going to have fun if your girlfriend is around." Natsu replied. the raven-haired boy rolled his eyes, "It's more fun if I'm with her, 'kay?"

Natsu smirked, "Fine Fine, _lover_ boy."

Gray just ignored what pinkie said, "Okay, Let's go. She said she's fine with it." Natsu walks towards the door and went out with Gray following.

"So, who's going to drive the car?" Gray asked, while walking towards to the car. Natsu rolled his eyes, "Me, of course, after all, it is mine." "Okay." Gray replied.

And then, they are standing in front of the red ferrari that Natsu owns. Natsu clicked something on the keys of the car, which the car unlocked its door.

Gray opened the passenger seat door, while Natsu opened the driver's seat door, and sat on the seats. Natsu placed the keys where it should be at. Soon, the car revved up, and Natsu starts to drive on their destination.

* * *

From : _Juvia Lockser_

_Hi, Lucy-san. Can Juvia visit Lucy-san tonight? ;) hehee~_

_What is she thinking?_ Lucy thought.

From : _Lucy Heartfilia_

_Sure. :)_

From : _Juvia Lockser_

_Juvia is in front of Lucy-san's door now.. :P_

Lucy sweat-dropped, "Eh?". She quickly stood up on the bed she's laying at and runs towards her door and opened it, and reveals a navy-blue haire girl with a porcelain skin wearing a tight blue dress that reachs up below her knees.

"J-Juvia, is that you?" Lucy stuttered. "Lucy-san, why are you so suprised?" Juvia asked, with a tint of blush on her cheeks. "No-nothing.. here come in." Lucy opened the door wider enough for her visitor to come in.

Juvia gladly accepted it, and let herself come in. "So, why are you wearing that? Is there any occasion?" Lucy asked.

"We-well, Juvia's boyfriend invited Juvia in a club, and Juvia accepted it ans Juvia thinks that she should bring Lucy-san in there." Juvia explained, with her flushed face.

Lucy's eyes widen, "What?". "Please, Lucy-san, come with me." Juvia begged. "But.." Lucy muttered.

"No buts, Lucy-san! Go into your room, and changed your outifut that will suit on the club." Juvia commanded. "A-aye!"

* * *

After an hour or so.. (Nah, just kiddin' half hour, i guess..)

Lucy got out on her bedroom, wearing a tight red dress full of glitters on it, with a matching black-glittered heels, and on her eyes, there's a little black eyeshadow on it, and a mascara, just a little to show her natural beauty. And her hair were braided. (A/N: you know Elsa? from the cartoon movie, _Frozen_, her hair is braided, right? well that is Lucy's hair right now. hehe..)

Juvia gasped, "You look so wonderful!"

* * *

**There you have it. Sorry, if it kinda short. I'm writing that on my phone and that is past midnight, And I'm sleepy.. so yeah, Atleast I update, right? :P**

**REVIEW, okay? ;)**


	5. The meeting AGAIN!

**Chapter 5 of Dragon 5.**

**Hello guys, I didn't update since ages, gomen kudasai. =(**

**Well then, Enough for these unnecessary mournings. :')**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail. **

* * *

Gray got out of the car, and so do Natsu.

Natsu walks towards to the entrance, with Gray following him.

After the two got in, they sat on a sofa there, enjoying the feeling of a grinding women on their lap.

Gray spoke up, "Sorry. Don't. I have a girlfriend, and I love her so much." Natsu smirked, "Here we go again, _lover boy._"

The girl who happens to be the one who grinds on Gray smiled-so-slutty at him, "Well then, okay." and stood up.

Back on Natsu, who still pleasuring himself with a girl grinding on him.

* * *

_Meanwhile on the two girls..._

"Here we are, Lucy-san." says Juvia, as she parked her car on a vacant parking space.

The two got out of the car, and entered the Fairy Tail Club.

Juvia, who happens to be the girlfriend of Gray, search for her love, with Lucy following her.

"Why don't you call him?" Lucy asked, which let Juvia bring out her phone and dialed Gray's number.

As you can see, Lucy didn't know who's her friend's boyfriend is.

Soon enough, Gray answered Juvia's call. (A/N: Same as always. Juvia will be the one who's having the Normal Type font, while Gray is the Italic one.)

Gray-sama.. I'm here.

_Well yeah, I can see you._

Eh? Where are you?

_Look on your right. _

* * *

Juvia did what he just said, and spotted the raven-haired guy, and walks towards him.

Little did Juvia know, that her companion was lost.

_Sheesh, where is Juvia?_ Lucy thought, dodging the people who's dancing on the dance floor, and ignoring the cat-calls.

Until someone grabbed her hand, and let her face the culprit.

"Luigi!"

Lucy's eyes widen, "N-Natsu?"

Natsu smiled, "The one and only." and smirked, "Your outfit suits you so well, by the way."

Lucy blushed, "T-thanks..".

Natsu chuckled, "Well, why does a lady like you doing here?". "Is there a rule for me that I shouldn't be here? But.. my friend insisted to me to be here because he boyfriend invited her. And now I'm lost!".

Natsu smirked, "Okay then, since my companion was nowhere to find too, care to join me tonight?".

_W-what? What did he mean by tonight? Calm down, Lucy. Okay, It is just a friendly chit-chat, isn't it? and I don't want to be a loner on this stupid club._ Lucy thought.

"O-Okay.."

And the two were now out of sight.

* * *

**And that's it! It's short, ne? :( Sorry, I'm writing this on school, and my Sensei was lecturing that time. :( **

**Anyways, should I make this story change the rating into rated M? Because I had 'something' to do on next chapter! Just review if you want it or not. ;) gehee. **

**Stay tuned, Readers! =)**


End file.
